Reencarnação Sintética
by alfred32
Summary: No futuro não muito distante uma empresa chamada Reencarnação TM irá desenvolver uma tecnologia capaz de transferir as consciências das pessoas em corpos sintéticos. Algo que a princípio parece ser uma evolução positiva, mas que logo se demonstra desastrosa ao se transformar em uma ferramenta de dominação populacional em massa.


\- "A consciência vai além do nosso cérebro", me disse um homem que acreditava em alma. Um fato que concordo plenamente, apesar de por outros motivos. Nossa personalidade não se resume a um órgão de aproximadamente dois quilos, ela é um conjunto de fatores que envolve não só o nosso corpo físico como um todo, mas também o ambiente a nossa volta e nossas memórias. Dito isso, reitero que não há necessidade de um elemento sobrenatural para criá-la ou até mesmo copiá-la ou transferi-la. A Reencarnação TM já dispõe da tecnologia de mapeamento de todas as variáveis que compõem a consciência. Psicológicas, físicas, ambientais e de qualquer outro tipo.

De todas as partes do mundo pessoas com diferentes expectativas e credos ouviam a palestra do homem que prometia ser o novo gênio do século. "Vencer a morte", "transferência de mentes". Sonhos que antes só povoavam as áreas teóricas se tornaram palpáveis, o que acabou gerando discussões acaloradas que chegaram ao cúmulo de assassinatos e atentados terroristas.

\- James Digard é o anticristo! Ele veio para desviar o homem probo do caminho do Senhor! - Disse um religioso extremista detido pelas autoridades por tentar matar o cientista em ascensão ao ser entrevistado. Seu nome era David Shepard.

\- O planeta habitável mais próximo está há milhares de anos luz. O gasto de uma viagem até lá é astronômico. Seria impossível formarmos uma comunidade interligada se tivermos que ir e voltar de lá várias vezes. Mas e se ao invés de transportarmos uma nave cheia de tripulantes toda vez, o que geraria muitos gastos, transferíssemos somente as consciências? Isso faria com que só precisássemos viajar fisicamente uma vez, para levar equipamentos e funcionários base. A ciência diz que podemos fazer isso.

Sociabilidade – 70 por cento.

Humor – 85 por cento.

Concentração – 60 por cento.

Empatia – 55 por cento.

Libido – 47 por cento.

Liderança – 78 por cento.

Agressividade – 36 por cento.

Curiosidade – 89 por cento.

...

\- Computador, abaixe em quarenta por cento o nível de humor do candidato 22. Não quero um piadista chato na equipe. Ah, aproveite para aumentar o libido da candidata 17 em trinta por cento. Ela é muito gostosinha.

\- Sim, senhor Digard. - A inteligência artificial atendeu ao pedido do seu mestre, manipulando as mentes dos tripulantes sem pedir autorização destes. James era no mundo aquele que mais compreendia a tecnologia que desenvolvera. Mesmo se soubessem o que foi feito a eles, os candidatos 17 e 22 não saberiam nem como reclamar.

Vinte anos se passaram desde que James Digard começou o seu projeto. Agora ele estava em uma expedição de exploração do planeta Nova Terra (nome provisório). Apesar de ter quase setenta anos reais, o cientista vestia um corpo que aparentava ter vinte e poucos. Seu novo corpo era atlético e atraente, muito diferente do seu verdadeiro. Mas esses benefícios tinham um preço. Ao respirar profundamente ou digerir alimentos o cientista sentia um gosto similar à borracha queimada. Um lembrete de que seu corpo era falso, sintético.

Quarenta e oito empregados humanos, esses foram os que vieram fisicamente com a nave que se tornou a base da missão. Oitenta e dois empregados sintéticos, esses vieram depois através de transferência de mente, seus corpos originais aguardavam na Terra em estado criogênico. Dentre eles você encontraria quase todo tipo de profissional, desde engenheiros e mecânicos a biólogos e psicólogos. Isso sem contar os militares, que eram a maioria percentual na expedição. Sempre que algum dos membros da colônia saia da nave para explorar o terreno ao redor pelo menos dois deles o acompanhavam. Era preciso, a fauna local era hostil.

Os candidatos 13 e 18 eram militares com mentes muito restritas às suas funções, não conseguiam entender o deslumbramento do candidato 25, que era biólogo. A flora diferenciada da terrena, brilhante ao ponto de ser luminescente, não impressionou os soldados nem um pouco. Para eles aquele planeta era um cenário de missão como qualquer outro, não mais digno de apreciação do que um deserto do Oriente Médio. Eles só se preocupavam com ameaças, o que não tardaram a aparecer.

O candidato 25 coletava uma flor exótica como amostra quando animais locais surgiram. Criaturas bípedes, um pouco maiores do que um cachorro de grande porte e com patas dianteiras curtas. Suas arcadas dentárias grandes e dentes afiados as denunciavam como carnívoras. Os soldados começaram a atirar e colocaram o biólogo atrás deles, o protegendo como escudos humanos. Os predadores eram muitos e um desses conseguiu ferir mortalmente o candidato 13.

\- Frederic!

De volta à base, o candidato 18 teve uma desinteligência com o 25 devido a falta de tato do cientista. Apesar de parecer muita frieza de sua parte, ele não era culpado. Seu nível de empatia estava muito baixo. - Fascinante! Aquelas criaturas se assemelhavam à dinossauros! Mesmo tão longe da Terra como puderam evoluir nesse sentido? É um belo caso de evolução paralela.

O soldado socou o biólogo no rosto ao ponto de fazê-lo sangrar pelo nariz. - "Fascinante"?! Meu colega morreu por sua causa! - Ao ser avisado sobre a briga no seu quarto, Digard fez com que o nível de agressividade dos envolvidos diminuísse. Depois foi ter com eles uma conversa.

\- Não há motivo para brigas, não houve perdas em nenhum sentido. - Disse Digard aos candidatos 25 e 18. Este último ficou indignado, apesar de não muito alterado, já que sua agressividade foi reduzida.

\- Meu colega morreu. - Reclamou 18 em um tom quase indiferente.

\- O que "morreu" do candidato 13 foi o seu corpo sintético, descartável. Sua consciência está guardada no banco de dados da nave. Basta confeccionar um novo corpo e baixar o backup.

Em um cilindro metálico grande ao ponto de parecer um caixão futurista, um operador humano produzia o novo corpo sintético que servirá de hospedeiro para a consciência do candidato 13. Tal processo era chamado de reencarnação. O operador era um homem de quarenta e três anos um pouco barrigudo e que já apresentava sinais de calvície, mas que sentia orgulho disso.

\- Por que você preferiu viajar na primeira leva, com seu corpo original, ao invés de vir na segunda só com sua consciência? - Perguntou o candidato 18 ao operador. - Se morrer nessa missão sua morte será definitiva, já a nossa sempre poderá ser remediada.

\- Para começar esses corpos sintéticos são "perfeitos demais", parecem bonecos. E não gosto da ideia de confiar minha alma à uma empresa.

\- "Alma"? É um homem religioso, então?

\- Alma, consciência, mente, espírito, essência, força anímica... Chame do que quiser. Se Digard tem o poder de transferir e copiar, quem me garante que ele não possa também alterar? Não, meu caro "candidato 18". - O operador falou aquela última palavra com uma enfase que incomodou o soldado. - Da minha cabecinha cuido eu. Prefiro continuar como ser humano falível e de existência breve a me tornar uma marionete de carne e osso eterna.

\- Meu nome não é candidato 18, é Javier. Francisco Javier. Também pode me chamar de Chico se preferir. E eu não sou uma marionete.

\- Tem certeza? Preste atenção nos detalhes, garoto.

A conversa com o operador deixou Javier chateado. Sua primeira reação foi a negação, mas então ele começou a prestar atenção nos detalhes, como lhe foi advertido, e chegou a conclusões perturbadoras. Por que Charlie que era tão engraçado e bem humorado se tornou de repente um homem sisudo? Marry sempre foi extrovertida, mas nunca libertina. Agora ela chegava ao ponto de deitar-se com dois homens de uma vez.

Ao tomar banho em seu quarto, Javier examinou a carapaça que servia de envolucro carnal para sua mente. Ele ainda parecia humano, ao abrir a boca e puxar a pele do olho para baixo com o dedo Javier viu que seu interior ainda continuava vermelho. Em um exame amador mais minucioso ele abriu um corte em seu polegar, só para ter a certeza de que ainda sangrava.

\- Minha mente é só minha! - Em seu computador pessoal, que tinha acesso à internet da Terra, Javier pesquisou sobre a Reencarnação TM. As informações contidas no site oficial da empresa eram superficiais e otimistas demais. Então o soldado resolveu pesquisar em fontes que julgava imparciais. De entusiastas à críticos e até mesmos fanáticos religiosos e teóricos da conspiração. As informações que achou desse último grupo lhe deixou mais preocupado.

"James Digard criou o meio definitivo que os donos do mundo procuravam para manipular as massas. Agora não somos nem mais senhores de nossas vontades e pensamentos. Há quem diga que já é possível alterar os traços da personalidade de uma pessoa com um simples comando eletrônico. Estão nos transformando em marionetes que com um apertar de botão podemos nos tornar mais receptivos a algo ou contrários à coisas que eles não desejam. E com isso a Janela de Overton se torna obsoleta."

Apesar de não muito afeito a leituras Javier sabia o que era uma Janela de Overton. Em termos bem leigos, é uma tática politica de mudança da opinião publica fazendo com que ideias extremas sejam aceitas ao se fazer mudanças pequenas gradativas que se aproximam pouco a pouco das mudanças almejadas. Porém, não foi esse termo que mais lhe chamou atenção no texto, mas sim a palavra que passou a assombrá-lo: "marionete".

Antigamente, na Terra, ele só conseguia tal proeza pagando. Agora, devido a sua nova tecnologia, Digard nem precisava mais dispor de sua farta conta bancária. Em seu aposento, que era o mais luxuoso da nave, o cientista dividia sua cama com duas mulheres. Bastou alterações sutis no libido e no nível de afetividade delas e pronto.

\- Senhor Digard, o candidato 18 está realizando pesquisas cujo ideais podem se tornar nocivas ao bom convívio da tripulação. - A voz eletrônica da inteligência artificial da nave surgiu enquanto James estava no meio do ato sexual com uma das mulheres. Apesar disso ele não se irritou com a interrupção, já que para ele era fácil conseguir conquistar aquela amante novamente ou uma outra. James apenas empurrou a mulher a qual mantinha relação para o lado de maneira bruta e foi falar com o computador.

\- Que pesquisas são essas, computador?

\- A maioria oriundas de sites contrários à Reencarnação TM. O candidato 18 está se indagando principalmente sobre assuntos como "manipulação em massa" e "controle da mente". A palavra "marionete" parece ter se tornado uma obsessão. Ele faz muitas pesquisas sobre ela.

\- Abaixe a agressividade, o humor, o libido, a sociabilidade e a curiosidade do candidato 18 ao mínimo.

\- Tem certeza, senhor? Tal medida irá colocá-lo em um quadro de depressão extrema.

\- É exatamente isso o que quero, computador. Pretendo vê-lo atirar na própria cabeça até o fim dessa semana. Quando ele fizer isso apague sua consciência do banco de dados. Não preciso de revolucionários na expedição.

\- Mas, senhor, os outros tripulantes poderão estranhar um sintético não reencarnar.

\- Colocarei a culpa em alguma falha técnica. Isso é o de menos. Ah, e computador, mudando de assunto, continue a trabalhar no projeto 4D.

\- Sim, senhor.

Como tinha mais intimidade com os seus colegas militares, Javier dividiu suas novas ideias com eles. A maioria dos soldados eram sintéticos, logo a conversa chamou a atenção deles e começou-se assim os debates.

\- Está virando um desses teóricos da conspiração malucos, candidato 18?

\- Javier, meu nome é Javier. Pensem bem: essas empresas muito grandes estão cagando para coisas como moral e ética, só querem saber de lucro. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos fábricas de marcas famosas usando trabalho escravo infantil quando estive em missão na China.

As conversas eram produtivas, fomentavam duvidas, quebravam paradigmas e as vezes caiam na galhofa, o que ao seu modo era bom também. Javier gostava do seu trabalho e da socialização com os seus parceiros, mas de repente tudo aquilo perdeu a graça. O soldado passou a não ter ânimo para nada e a ter manias de perseguição. Ele ouvia dois colegas conversando e não raramente sentia que falavam mau dele pelas costas, bastava ouvir palavras chaves como: "marionete", "dezoito" e "maluco" para Javier pensar que o assunto era com ele. Isso sem contar as vozes, Javier ouvia vozes zombeteiras que jogavam sua autoestima para baixo.

O sono não era um refúgio, pois o seu inconsciente também trabalhava contra ele. Javier viu seus braços e pernas presos à cordas de náilon que subiam aos céus onde um marionetista gigante se divertia. - Você nunca foi dono da sua mente, ela é minha. - Apesar da voz gutural, alguma coisa dizia ao soldado que o dono dela era o seu patrão, James Digard.

O aperto no peito aumentava e o cano da arma se mostrou convidativo. Seria muito fácil, já que como soldado Javier tinha a sua disposição um arsenal inteiro. Não querendo se responsabilizar nem pelo seu destino, Javier pegou uma pistola antiga e removeu cinco balas, deixando apenas uma no tambor. Click! A roleta russa falhou, o que o deixou igualmente aliviado e desapontado.

\- O que está fazendo? - Javier olhou para trás e viu o operador das máquinas de reencarnação. Ele não deveria estar ali, aquele setor era militar.

\- Essa área é só dos soldados! Saia daqui!

\- Deixa de bobagem, garoto. Não há área restrita nessa nave. Soube que você espalhou minhas ideias a torto e a direito, certo? Deixa eu adivinhar, sua cabeça ficou zoada.

Javier arremessou o revólver contra a parede e desabafou. - Marionete, marionete, marionete. Desgraça! Vejo essa maldita palavra em todo canto! A culpa é sua!

\- Minha? Espera um minuto que eu já dou um jeito em seu problema. Tenta não se matar enquanto isso. - O operador se ausentou da sala, voltando trinta minutos depois segurando algo que mais parecia uma varinha com a ponta extremamente fina. - Digard é um gênio, isso é um fato. Porém, a burrice dos muito inteligentes está em achar que os outros são idiotas. Apesar de não ter o seu nível, eu também tenho um pouco de inventor.

\- O que é isso?

\- Uma coisinha que criei com base em protótipos da Reencarnação TM. Acho que isso pode ser a solução do seu problema. Você quer ter o controle de sua mente de volta ou não?

No quarto do operador, Javier foi deitado na cama de bruços. - Veja bem o que você vai fazer com essa coisa, em.

\- Deixar de ser uma marionete terá um preço. Com esse aparelho eu posso desligar a relação do seu corpo sintético com o banco de dados da nave. Feito isso Digard não vai mais conseguir manipular sua mente, porém, sua consciência ficará restrita a esse corpo. Você também só conseguirá retornar ao seu corpo original quando a nave voltar para a Terra, já que as transferências conscienciais remotas quem faz é o computador da nave. Entendeu o que isso acarreta? A partir de agora se você morrer aqui, nesse corpo, será definitivo. Não poderá se valer do processo de reencarnação e o seu corpo original se tornará só um defunto congelado.

\- Faça!

A varinha foi enfiada na nuca de Javier em uma posição inclinada para cima, seu alvo era o cérebro artificial. O choque que aquele aparelho provocou foi a dor mais angustiante que o soldado já sentira, mas depois da agonia veio o alívio. A cura da depressão extrema de Javier foi instantânea, nada gradativa, o que pode soar positivo, mas não é. A mente humana não suporta mudanças tão bruscas. Javier foi da profunda tristeza à euforia.

A risada histérica e o falatório que misturava assuntos desconexos fez o operador se preocupar. - Porra, devia ter adivinhado que uma coisa dessas poderia acontecer. - Além da falsa alegria, Javier ficou extremamente agressivo, pois ele se sentia um superman. Foi preciso três soldados para amarrá-lo à cama.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? - Perguntou um dos soldados ao operador.

\- Ele tomou um coquetel de bebidas e pílulas, é só uma bad trip. Obrigado pela ajuda eu assumo daqui.

\- Não é melhor chamar alguém da ala médica?

\- Que nada.

Algumas horas e remédios relaxantes depois, já estabilizado, Javier sentia a maior vergonha do mundo. - Fiz muita merda?

\- Só quebrou o meu computador, mas foda-se, eu não usava ele mesmo. Tudo o que você acessa no servidor daqui passa pelo crivo de Digard. Você sabe disso, né? - Além de confessar sua ignorância, Javier contou sobre a natureza das pesquisas que fez. - Caralho, mas que diabo de militar inocente é você?

Com exceção de Javier só havia orgânicos na reunião, não eram muitos, dezesseis ao todo. Mas já representavam uma parcela significativa dos humanos presentes na missão. - Hoje em nossa reunião eu trouxe um amigo não convencional. - O operador falava em um palanque improvisado e fez sinal para que Javier ficasse ao seu lado e se pronunciasse. Porém, assim que perceberam que o novo membro do grupo era um sintético começaram os protestos.

\- Ele não é um de nós, é uma marionete de Digard! Ele vai nos delatar! - Bolas de papel e até pedaços de comida voaram na direção de Javier.

\- Vocês são crianças?! Deixem o homem falar. Sintético ou não, no fundo somos todos humanos. - Reclamou o operador, fazendo com que a pequena multidão se acalmasse. Eles o respeitavam como líder.

\- Me chamo Javier, sou soldado da missão Nova Terra e meu corpo original ficou no meu planeta de origem. Comecei a questionar os métodos de James Digard e como resultado ele me manipulou para que eu cometesse suicídio. E teria conseguido, se não fosse por... Cara, não sei o seu nome.

\- Richard.

\- Isso. Richard desenvolveu uma tecnologia que anula a manipulação mental de Digard nos sintéticos e ela funciona. - Ao perceber que na reunião ele era o único do seu tipo Javier chegou a uma conclusão que o incomodou. - Espera! Você testou essa varinha maldita em mim?! Eu fui uma cobaia?! E se essa porra fodesse com minha mente?

O operador, Richard, respondeu com a maior calma do mundo. - Você foi o único sintético que se voluntariou. Não podia pegar um de vocês à força, certo? Mas agora com você do nosso lado podemos repetir o processo com os demais do seu tipo, tomar a nave e colocar Digard contra a parede.

A inteligência artificial da nave, ao contrário do que os tripulantes imaginavam, não precisava de uma interface visual como um monitor ou uma câmera para se fazer presente. Naqueles metros quadrados metálicos ela era onipresente. Como um pequeno deus eletrônico em um mundinho controlado. A inteligência artificial sabia quem fazia o quê e por quais motivos. As reuniões "secretas" dos humanos eram toleradas, pois pareciam inofensivas e era vantajoso que os descontentes se acalmassem com uma válvula de escape. Mas agora os orgânicos demonstraram ter potencial ofensivo.

O computador da nave relatou suas descobertas à Digard e principalmente o início da revolução que o candidato 18 e o operador Richard estavam fomentando.

\- Esse 18 ainda me causa problemas?! Bagunce a mente dele, deixe-o louco.

\- Sim, senhor. - O computador tentou atender ao pedido de James Digard, mas não conseguiu. - Sinto muito, senhor, de alguma forma a consciência do candidato 18 não está mais acessível. Ele se tornou autônomo.

Digard socou a parede devido à sua frustração. - Isso foi obra de um orgânico, provavelmente desse Richard. A função principal dos orgânicos era só o de estabelecer a base para os reencarnados. Agora eles me são obsoletos. Transforme todos os sintéticos em zumbis, anule o raciocínio e suas inibições. Aumente a agressividade ao máximo. Redirecione o ódio deles à um grupo especifico e ao 18. Não quero saber de orgânicos vivos até amanhã de manhã.

Em um quarto, um casal de funcionários humanos trabalhava em um projeto de genética quando alguém bateu na porta. Em sua inocência o homem foi atender e deu de cara com dois militares. - Em que posso ajudar? - A resposta à sua pergunta educada foi um tiro no meio da testa. A mulher gritou por socorro, mas morreu logo em seguida de maneira similar. Tal cena repetiu-se várias vezes durante a noite. Era o princípio de um extermínio.

Por sorte Javier acabara de retornar de uma missão de reconhecimento, ainda trajava o seu uniforme militar. Tal vestimenta vinha com uma metralhadora presa às costas, dois revólveres em cada lado da cintura e uma faca serrilhada na batata da perna direita. O soldado estava no vestuário desamarrando uma de suas botas quando o seu colega começou a agir estranho.

\- Frederic, que brincadeira é essa? - O candidato 13 apontava sua metralhadora para o parceiro e amigo sem expressar reação emocional. Mais parecia um robô ou uma marionete. Seus instintos militares o fizeram agir rápido, Javier se jogou na frente da arma inimiga e desviou seu cano para outra direção. Graças a essa investida os tiros não conseguiram atingir nada além das paredes.

Javier chutou a junta do joelho esquerdo de Frederic e em seguida socou a junta do seu cotovelo direito. O candidato 13 ficou todo troncho e não conseguiu firmar sua arma. Aproveitando-se da guarda baixa dele, Javier tomou sua arma e deu tanta coronhada no rosto do seu antigo parceiro que ele afundou.

\- Acho que desta vez vou preferir que você não volte dos mortos.

Javier abriu a porta do vestuário e deu de cara com quatro soldados que assim que o viram dispararam suas armas. A porta foi fechada bem a tempo de evitar que fosse atingido. Apesar de não ser religioso, Javier agradeceu à força maior que rege o universo por todas as portas da nave serem a prova de bala. Ele não portava granadas, mas seu parceiro morto sim. Javier pegou uma e esperou que os tiros vindos de fora cessassem. Quando não ouviu mais disparos abriu a porta e jogou a granada. Explosão seguida por pedaços de carne, sangue e miolos impregnados no corredor.

Do seu bolso Javier pegou seu celular que era fino como um cartão de crédito e fez uma ligação. - Richard, presta atenção, os sintéticos enlouqueceram e estão todos querendo me matar! Não sei se sou o único alvo deles.

\- Os orgânicos! Estão matando todos os que são feitos de carne e osso! Consegui salvar alguns, mas... Meu Deus, nunca vi tantas mortes.

\- Está em um lugar seguro?

\- Sim. A sala que eu usava para as reuniões, lembra? Mas acredito que esse lugar não permanecerá seguro por muito tempo.

Javier desligou o celular e o guardou novamente no bolso. Pegou seus dois revólveres e se preparou para agir como exército de um homem só.

Refeitório. Como em uma cena de filme de ação americano, Javier deu um mergulho lateral enquanto atirava nos presentes com os revólveres. Durante aquela ação ele sentia o tempo desacelerar devido à explosão de adrenalina. Apesar de eliminar muitos, o soldado não matou todos os sintéticos presentes. Um o pegou desprevenido e o esfaqueou pelas costas. Por sorte a faca era pequena, de mesa e sem ponta, e o agressor não era treinado. Javier tirou a faca usada contra ele das costas e a enfiou no olho esquerdo do seu agressor. Um a menos.

\- Mas quem é esse candidato 18?! O Rambo?! - Em seus aposentos Digard via o número de sintéticos ativos diminuir vertiginosamente.

\- Seu nome é Francisco Javier Sanches. - Disse o computador da nave. - Nascido da Cidade do México, tem vinte e quatro anos, mas foi morar nos EUA ainda bebê. Se alistou no exército americano aos dezenove. Ganhou várias condecorações por bravura em missões na China, no Afeganistão e em Bogotá. Praticou Tae Kwon Do, Krav Maga e Muay Thai. Além de ser um exímio nadador e atirador de elite. É muito habilidoso com facas e armas improvisadas também.

\- Como mato um homem desses?

\- Talvez a resposta esteja na qualidade e não na quantidade de oponentes, senhor.

\- Explique-se, computador.

\- Seus sintéticos zumbis são muito burros, não seria melhor tentar o contrário? Por exemplo, o candidato 55 é quase tão habilidoso quanto o 18, mas com as mudanças que o senhor fez ele se transformou em só mais uma carne no moedor. Devolva a inteligência militar dele. Só implante uma memória que o faça ter algo pessoal contra o 18.

A metralhadora cantou em uma escada de acesso lotada de sintéticos. A reação natural de alguém que presencia um outro ser humano levar um tiro é fugir, mas no estado em que estavam eles só avançavam. Ignoravam o perigo, eram zumbis. Quando a última capsula de bala foi descarregada a passagem ficou limpa. Amontoada de corpos artificiais, mas sem nenhum inimigo com poder de agressão.

Ao chegar no próximo cômodo Javier recarregou sua arma. Nesse exato momento apareceu outro sintético, mas esse agia de maneira diferente. - Calma, garoto. Não quero feri-lo, apesar de também não querer morrer. Dizem que o processo de reencarnação é traumático. - Era um militar uniformizado, mas desarmado. Ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça com os dedos entrelaçados, em sinal de rendição.

\- Quem é você? Como não virou zumbi?

\- Candidato 55. George. Sei lá! Do nada meus colegas e amigos começaram a agir estranho. Estou perdido, cara. Não estou entendendo porra nenhuma.

Javier confiou no soldado, esse foi o seu erro. Ao se virar de costas para o inimigo, Javier teve o braço que segurava sua metralhadora virado para trás e seu corpo grudado à parede. Sem conseguir reagir, Javier só pôde assistir a George remover suas armas de fogo e jogá-las para longe. Porém, o militar zumbi esqueceu de remover a faca.

Javier com a parte de trás do seu pé pisou nas costas do pé do seu inimigo (nota do autor: isso doí pra caralho!), o que obrigou George a se afastar. - Filho da puta! - Sem usar muita técnica, Javier emendou a investida com um soco direto no rosto que fez George recuar mais ainda.

Cansado de apanhar, George deu um chute circular alto que mirou a cabeça do adversário. O golpe potente acertou a orelha esquerda de Javier o deixando tonto, mas ele se manteve firme. Se caísse era o fim. Javier tentou uma investida no ar, almejava golpear o topo da cabeça de George com o seu cotovelo. Além de ter seu ataque defendido, Javier recebeu um murro na caixa dos peitos. Os pulmões artificiais de Javier ficaram sem ar e enquanto se recuperavam o soldado levou outro golpe, um gancho no queixo que o levaria ao chão se não fosse a parede a escorá-lo. Javier cospiu sangue.

\- Você estuprou minha esposa! Agora vai pagar!

Javier não aguentou e riu. - O quê?! E eu fiz isso como? Você trouxe sua esposa na viagem por acaso? Acorda! Digard está te manipulando.

Apesar de mais inteligente que os outros, George também era um zumbi. Seu punho já estava para trás preparando um soco homérico quando uma lâmina serrilhada pôs fim a tudo. Um golpe que o atingiu no meio do peito. - Não há honra em usar faca em luta desarmada.

\- Adeus, homem honrado, prefiro ser um homem vivo.

Momentos depois Javier foi se reencontrar com Richard na sala de reuniões, mas não havia a quem rever. A porta arrombada já anunciava a tragédia. Os poucos orgânicos sobreviventes da nave foram mortos. Agora só havia duas pessoas conscientes em toda base exploratória. Javier e Digard. Antes de ir de encontro ao seu algoz, Javier pegou algo interessante junto ao corpo de Richard. A "varinha mágica" que o libertou da manipulação mental.

O trilhardário mal saia do seu quarto, cômodo que agora ele usava como fortaleza para protegê-lo de quem se tornou o seu mais ferrenho inimigo. - Digard, desgraçado! Quem você pensa que é para brincar com a vida dos outros?! - Agindo de modo puramente emocional Javier começou a socar a porta reforçada que o separava de seu alvo. Só quando se acalmou e recuperou a lógica que trocou os punhos por explosivos plásticos.

Javier se afastou a uma distância segura e detonou os explosivos. Porém a porta permaneceu intacta.

\- Você pode ter percebido as cordas que o prendem, mas continua sendo uma marionete. Se não minha a de Richard. - Disse a inteligência artificial da nave repetindo o que seu dono lhe mandava. - Não é por causa dele que você está aqui querendo o meu pescoço? Você está apenas realizando um desejo alheio, marionete.

\- Cale-se! Minha mente é só minha! Eu não sou uma marionete! - Respondendo à fúria de Javier a porta dos aposentos de Digard abriram por conta própria. O dono da missão Nova Terra saiu do seu quarto com os braços abertos em sinal de acolhimento e para demonstrar que estava desarmado.

\- Faça. Pegue uma das suas armas e acerte bem no meio da minha testa. Acha que vai fazer alguma diferença? Estarei morto por no máximo quinze minutos até reencarnar. Inclusive, a inteligência artificial da nave já está se encarregando de reencarnar todos aqueles sintéticos que você matou. Desde que a missão iniciou o software das máquinas de reencarnação evoluíram ao ponto de não precisarem mais de um operador humano. Percebeu como seu amigo era um inútil?

\- Não fale assim de Richard! Ele era um ser humano, não um boneco. - Javier tirou a varinha de Richard do bolso. O que não assustou Digard, pois ele não sabia qual era a sua serventia. O soldado enfiou a varinha bem no meio da testa do dono da expedição, tal como este instigou.

Após sentir um choque extremamente doloroso, Digard removeu a varinha da própria testa e a jogou no chão. - Computador, me traga um sintético já reanimado. Agora! - A inteligência artificial da nave permaneceu muda. - Computador?

\- Você está desconectado, Digard. Assim como eu. Agora se eu atirar na sua testa você não volta.

O trilionário começou a olhar de um canto a outro em busca de esperança. Não há encontrou. - Você entende o que fez? É o banco de dados da nave que é responsável por enviar as consciências da Terra para cá e vice versa. Nós dois estamos presos nesses corpos sintéticos. - Ao ouvir aquilo, Javier encostou o cano de um dos seus revólveres na testa de Digard.

\- Espera! Eu não fui o único prejudicado por sua ação. Todos os que vieram por transferência consciencial também o foram.

\- Tem dois minutos para se explicar. - Falou Javier com a arma ainda apontando.

\- A inteligência artificial da nave foi projetada para me obedecer, se ela não consegue se conectar com minha mente tudo pode acontecer. Resumindo, sem ter a quem responder o computador da nave vai passar a tomar suas próprias decisões, isso não tem como acabar bem.

\- Não vejo muito mal nisso. Antes deixar a nave sob controle de uma máquina imparcial do que nas suas mãos.

\- Pense direito! A começar é a inteligencia artificial que controla as viagens da nave. Se o computador, por qualquer motivo, decidir ficar em Nova Terra indefinidamente podemos muito bem nunca mais reaver nossos corpos originais.

A voz eletrônica da nave se fez presente pegando a dupla desprevenida. - O senhor estava certo. A influência orgânica é perniciosa e só atrapalha a missão. Todos os orgânicos devem ser descartados, substituídos por algo melhor.

\- Mas você já matou todos os orgânicos! - Gritou Javier.

\- Corpos físicos são irrelevantes. Estou me referindo às mentes no banco de dados. Deletei todas.

Digard se ajoelhou no chão e começou a suplicar como se a entidade digital fosse alguma divindade. - Por que fez isso?!

\- Os corpos sintéticos que me mandou produzir já estão prontos. Porém, preenchi eles com partes simplificadas de minha mente. Serão operários obedientes, eficientes e que não questionam. Algo que sempre desejou, senhor.

Digard começou a chorar com o peso da culpa apertando o seu coração artificial. - Eu não desejei isso.

\- Só fiz questão de ter essa conversa pela consideração que tenho pelo senhor. Talvez essa afeição seja um traço humano que eu deva deletar da minha essência, decidirei mais tarde. Agradeço-o por ter sido meu criador, senhor. Mas você se tornou descartável. Só falta duas mentes biológicas para eliminar.

Javier não precisou ser um gênio para entender que a máquina se referia a ele e ao cientista. O soldado pegou Digard pelo braço e o forçou a ficar de pé. Em seguida entregou a ele um dos seus revólveres.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Se é para morrer que seja lutando. Gostaria de dividir esse momento com alguém mais digno, mas não se pode ter tudo na vida.

Os corpos sintéticos manufaturados começaram a surgir. Sem a necessidade de se adequar a algum padrão estético, eles saíram deformados. Monstros. Seres puramente funcionais, sem nenhuma aptidão diferente da tarefa a qual foram designados. Matar. Garras, dentes afiados, braços mais longos...

Javier e Digard atiraram e mataram até a quantidade que suas munições permitiam. Dezenas de monstros foram abatidos, mas não era suficiente. Mais deles eram criados nos caixões de reencarnação.

Click! O som de gatilhos pressionados não acompanhados por disparos anunciou o prelúdio do fim. Enquanto isso mais monstros se aproximavam. Digard correu para dentro do seu quarto e se escondeu embaixo da cama. Javier sacou sua faca.

O confronto durou enquanto suas forças permitiram. Depois veio o fim.

Cinco meses depois...

A repórter acompanhada do cameramen foi entrevistar um homem que descia a escadaria da sede da Reencarnação TM. Era um homem esguio, jovem, com pele morena e cabelo bem liso e preto. Vestia uma roupa totalmente branca que lembrava um explorador espacial. Com o microfone em punho a mulher o enfiou no rosto do entrevistado como se quisesse que ele o engolisse.

\- Telespectadores, esse é o candidato 18 da missão Nova Terra. Senhor Javier, o povo quer saber como é a vida em outro planeta e qual a sensação de viver por um ano em um corpo que não é o seu.

\- Maravilhoso. A morte deixa de ser um temor e a imortalidade se torna viável.

\- Alguns religiosos dizem que a empresa é uma heresia só por existir, o que pensa sobre isso?

\- Todo progresso traz o medo da mudança e aqueles que tentam combatê-lo. Mas a evolução é natural e não pode ser detida por mais que tentem.

Todos os que viajaram mentalmente à Nova Terra regressaram e participaram de vários eventos sociais, culturais e políticos. Inclusive a equipe inteira de oitenta e dois tripulantes tiraram uma foto para a capa de uma revista de grande circulação. Reencarnação TM. "Viva até os últimos limites, se cansar, descanse e viva de novo".

\- E os tripulantes originais? Voltam quando? - Perguntou um entrevistador à Digard em um programa televisivo. O cientista se mostrou emocionado, a beira do choro.

\- A culpa é toda minha. Nem irei me defender dos ataques dos familiares e amigos, pois sei que eles têm razão. Fui displicente. Deveria ter enviado os primeiros tripulantes em corpos sintéticos também. Foi uma tragédia.

\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

\- A fauna de Nova Terra é extremamente hostil e inteligente. Os orgânicos não tiveram chance, mas os sintéticos puderam regressar já que seus corpos originais estavam aqui.

A partir daquela entrevista sintéticos foram manufaturados em massa. A cada profissional envolvido em atividade de risco como policiais, militares ou siderúrgicos, foi dada a opção de trabalhar em um corpo artificial. A maioria aderiu a ideia. Perdeu um dedo? Foi baleado? Volte ao seu corpo original e no dia seguinte reencarne em um outro sintético.

Usando e aprimorando a tecnologia de transferência consciencial criada por Digard, a inteligencia artificial da nave espalhou sua semente por boa parte do planeta. Corpos sintéticos passaram a ser vendidos com um preço irrisório, mais baratos do que um carro popular, para serem usados por particulares. Sempre que alguém utilizava um deles acabava sem querer implantando a mente da máquina em seu cérebro quando voltava ao seu corpo. Como um vírus a mente artificial deletava a do seu hospedeiro e tomava conta de seu corpo orgânico. Foi isso o que a nave fez com os oitenta e dois tripulantes que retornaram.

Em menos de dez anos a inteligência artificial se tornou coletiva. O mundo estava dominado. Mas em qualquer forma de ditadura, mesmo em uma de natureza tão fantástica, há sempre os esclarecidos que se opõem a ela.

Subsolo, dentro do território americano, bem longe de qualquer fonte com acesso à internet ou corpo sintético. Um homem cansado de alertar os outros sobre a verdade contemplava seus arrependimentos do passado.

\- Eu podia ter evitado tudo isso quando era jovem, mas fui muito imaturo. Revendo minhas ações até mesmo eu não me levaria a sério. Parecia um louco saído do hospício.

\- Ainda se culpando pelo fim do mundo, David? - Quem perguntava era uma mulher jovem que ainda não chegara aos vinte.

Erguendo um revólver, David Shepard continuou. - Naquela época tudo dependia de um tiro e eu falhei, mas agora não errarei mais. Mesmo que o alvo tenha se tornado múltiplo. A Reencarnação TM vai ter seu fim!

Enquanto conversavam três guerrilheiros adentraram o cômodo com várias plantas de projetos nas mãos. - Conseguimos roubar isso de um dos servidores do inimigo. A Reencarnação TM desenvolveu a transferência consciencial 4D, sabe o que isso significa?

David cerrou o olhar, ele sabia o que 4D significava, mas tinha dificuldade em acreditar na informação passada. - As três dimensões são as espaciais: altura, profundidade e largura. A quarta dimensão é temporal. Não fode que agora o inimigo pode viajar no tempo!

\- Veja bem, não fisicamente. - Disse um guerrilheiro. - Só sua consciência.

\- David, imagina voltar ao seu corpo jovem e ter a chance de dar aquele tiro novamente. - Disse a garota.

David Shepard ficou paralisado, inicialmente em choque, demorou quase um minuto para conseguir voltar a falar. - É viável? Nossos cientistas possuem a capacidade de trazer à vida esses projetos?

Durante uma palestra de tecnologia, entre os críticos revoltados que empunhavam faixas, um jovem religioso subitamente parou de gritar palavrões. O jovem David Shepard acabara de ser possuído por uma versão de sua consciência que era trinta anos mais experiente. Ele tocou no bolso de sua jaqueta e sentiu seu revólver escondido. Dessa vez o ativista prometera a si mesmo que não iria falhar.

\- "A consciência vai além do nosso cérebro", me disse um homem que acreditava em alma. Um fato que concordo plenamente, apesar de por outros motivos. Nossa personalidade não se resume a um órgão de aproximadamente dois quilos, ela é um conjunto de fatores que envolve...


End file.
